Sugar Lips
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Candy is a delectable treat across the whole nation, especially to two kids.


**Sugar Lips**

—

**Hello, thanks for clicking onto this story. I would like to announce that this is my first story, so go easy on me, okay?**

**Pairing: **I decided to do something easy like... TailsXCream

**Summary: **Candy is a delectable treat across the whole nation, especially to two kids.

**Any warnings? **Well, it might be short.

**That's it? **Yep, well, I hope you enjoy reading this.

**Disclaimer: **Polly The Hedgehog doesn't and will never own Sonic and the gang.

---

One lovely afternoon, a young rabbit and a small blue chao walked out of a candy shop. The day was lovely, the sun was out, birds were chirping, and Cream got a bag full of candy. No, it wasn't Halloween, although she did wish it was. She actually earned some rings by doing her chores; she decided to spend her rings on some nice, delicious candy, like most kids probably would.

The young rabbit put a smile on her face. "Wow Cheese, look at all this candy. Maybe I shouldn't have got to much. I could probably get a cavity. Mother wouldn't like that." Her cheerful face turned into a worried one.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese exclaimed, as he hovered above Cream's head. In his tiny paws, he carried a small chocolate bar.

"Hey Cream," a voice was heard from behind the rabbit. Cream spun around and found her face to face with Tails, the two tailed fox.

The cream-colored rabbit used both of her hands to pick up the candy filled bag. "Good afternoon, Tails."

The fox looked at her as she struggled to carry her bag. "Do you need help with that?"

She nodded. "I do, but you don't really have to help me." Her words were ignored as Tails reached for her bag, and carried her bag for her.

She smiled and blushed. "Why, thank you, Tails."

Tails blushed too, "No problem, Cream!"

"Chao! Chao!" The creature, that was still hovering over Cream's head, exclaimed.

The trio, if you count Cheese, started to walk down the sidewalk. Tails carried the heavy bag of candy, the bag kept slapping against his leg, which he was getting quite annoyed with that, but he still carried it without complaining. The cream-colored rabbit didn't say a word while they were walking, neither did Tails. Cheese started nibbling on the chocolate bar, as he followed his master. The young kids didn't exactly know where they were going, nor did they care. They just wanted to walk with each other.

Suddenly, they both stopped. They were at the park. There was a large fountain that had some rings in it, grass surrounded them, the only part of the park that had concrete was the sidewalks, some dogs ran and played on the grass, some humans were also there, they were either playing with their dogs, or they were sipping coffee on the benches, and there was also some benches scattered throughout the park. Peaceful little place, huh?

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese exclaimed, as he flew near the playful dogs. First, the dogs watched the strange blue creature fly towards them, then the dogs sniffed him. Cheese chirped as the dogs sniffed him. The playful dogs tails started to wag, widely. I guess that means that they accept Cheese. The dogs barked as they ran away from Cheese, seeming like they were going to play tag or something. Cheese happily flew after the dogs, trying to tag a Dalmatian dog.

Cream took notice of this. "Aw," she cooed. "Cheese made some friends, isn't that cute, Tails?"

With a grunt, Tails set the heavy bag down on the ground. "Yeah," Tails answered, as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. Cream and Tails both sat on a bench, watching Cheese play with his new friends.

Cream's chocolate brown eyes scanned her bag, that was sitting on the pavement. "Hey Tails, please have some candy. I know I won't be able to finish it all."

"Hm," Tails paused, "I don't know Cream."

"Oh please Tails, you deserve some. I mean, you carried the heavy bag all the way to the park." She begged. "You deserve some."

"I don't know," Tails repeated. "Sonic says I can get pretty hyper when I eat sweets."

"Well, then just have one or two pieces. He won't know," she smiled, slyly.

Tails eyed the bag of candy. He had to admit he did want one, but he didn't want to ignore Sonic's rule about eating sweets. But it seemed the candy was calling out his name. Temptation was cruel sometimes.

"Okay Cream, I'll have some," he gave in to temptation. He felt a little disappointed at himself, and he was sure Sonic would be disappointed at him if he found out he was eating candy. He shook guiltiness away and reached into the bag as the same time as Cream did. Both of their hands accidently brushed together.

They both blushed, "I'm sorry!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

They both shrugged it off and reached inside the bag and took out a piece of candy. The two children both got chocolate. They both smiled as they ate the delicious candy. The rich, creamy chocolate filled their mouths and the chocolate fulfilled their sugary desires.

"That was delicious." Tails grinned, "Thanks Cream!"

"No problem, Tails." Cream smiled, sweetly.

The two tailed fox looked deep into her eyes, he then stared at her lips, wondering if her lips were as sweet as this chocolate was. Without warning, he slowly leaned in towards her lips. Truthfully, he didn't really know what he was doing, he was just following his heart, his thoughts, or his curiosity. Cream looked at Tails in shock, she didn't really know what he was going to do, but it would have been awfully rude to interrupt someone. Both of their hearts were beating fast, both of their breathing quickened, both of them felt a little nervous. Finally, Tails quickly pecked his lips on hers. He pulled back quickly, blushing madly, so was Cream. He felt ashamed, he didn't know what came over him.

"Ugh, I got to go," Tails quickly stood up. "Bye Cream!" Tails used his propeller like tails to fly away.

"Bye Tails," Cream sighed. The young rabbit smiled, as she called Cheese and they both went home.

Tails, who was flying in the air as fast as he could, smiled as the sweet memory in his head was still fresh on his mind.

_**The End!**_


End file.
